A Day in the Life of Eugene
by phoebe1
Summary: Fricken Arnold and Helga fics! Here's a GOOD story about an underappreciated great character!!!!! R&R you crazies I'm an awesome writer!! ^_^


A Day in the Life of Eugene  
  
by Kim Burk, the BEST FANFCI WRITER EVAR  
  
Eugene left the Jolly Olly Ice Cream truck with a Mr. Fudgy bar in his hand and a big smile on his face. "I sure do love Mr. Fudgy bars!" Eugene exclaimed as he skipped down the sidewalk. Too joyful to pay much attention, he accidentally bumped into Harold, who immediately pushed him and yelled "Hey watch it! You'll make me spill my soda!" Even though the bump made Eugene drop his beloved Fudgy bar, he apologized, for he certainly didn't want Harold's soda to spill! That would make Harold very angry, which would make Eugene very scared, which isn't a very good feeling. I should know, because I'm an awesome fanfic writer!! It's true!  
  
Anyway, Eugene passed Harold on by (which wasn't an easy task, LOLOLMAOROFLOL) and reached the Sunset Arms, where Arnold and Gerald sat on the stoop. Arnold held in his hands a large bright blue kite, which he was administering scotch tape to. "Gerald, today we're going to get this kite to fly!" Arnold said in a familiar optimistic tone. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" Eugene commented. "The weather is perfect today, and I love kite flying! They're so neat! Maybe I can go get my rainbow box kite and I can join you!" Arnold and Gerald suddenly frowned at the idea, for you see, Eugene is a bit of a jynx! The last time they tried to fly a kite with him around, the string got caught on his wristwatch, and sent Eugene running into a nearby oak tree with the kite left in the branches. "Uhh I dunno Eugene, I kinda want to get this in the air right away, because I have to go eat soon, so maybe some other time," Arnold explained, trying to force a smile on his face. "Oh, well okay Arnold, have a good time!" Eugene began skipping away, until he tripped on his feet and scraped his knee on the concrete. "Eugene! Are you okay?" Gerald gasped. "I'm okay! It's just a little scrape! ...Ow." Arnold went in and back out of the boarding house with a bandage, and gave it to Eugene. "Thanks Arnold, you're a pal!" He then proceeded to cover the nasty scrape and limp his way past the two friends. Aren't I a great writer?????/  
  
But where was Eugene headed? Why, to his favorite place in the whole city, of course! The river! It's so peaceful there, and so few accidents to get into! Nothing but water and grass and trees and other nature stuff. Well actually, nature can provide many accidents. Like the one time Eugene stepped on an anthill and didn't notice it for 10 minutes. Or the time he tripped on a fallen tree branch and fell into the river. He almost drowned. It was funny! Yeah so anyway, he was skipping down the sidewalk and stuff, and uh.. hm. Oh I know, he crossed a bridge! Yeah, that bridge that goes over the river! It's a pretty sight. Eugene leaned against the railing and looked out over the water. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice nearing him. It was Mr. Simmons, talking to a guy he was walking with! "Hey Mr. Simmons! I've never seen you outside of class before! It's a nice day, isn't it?" Eugene asked. "Ohh uh hey Eugene! Nice meeting you here," Mr. Simmons responded, a little suprised. "Who's that Mr. Simmons?" "Oh, um just a friend of mine. Travis, meet Eugene; Eugene, Travis. This is one of my 4th grade students!" "Hey kid!" Travis said. "Hello Travis, I like your pants!" "Thanks! I bought them at the Limited. Burned a hole through my wallet, but they sure look great!" he said with a wink. The two parties parted and Eugene continued on his journey. OMG I am so good with dialogue! ^_^  
  
Eugene finally made it to the lake! Or was it a river? Uhm, but it was cool! I'm getting tired of writing. Blah blah blah. Eugene got stung by a bee. He continued to live a cursed life of accidents. When he hit puberty he began to question his sexuality, and then some other stuff happened, his parents still love him, he became big on Broadway until one fateful night when he tripped an entire dance line. He never lived it down and spent the rest of his days eating mayo sandwiches in the economy apartments on 35th with his "roommate" Steven.  
  
THE END I AM SO F***ING GOOD AT WRITING!!!11 


End file.
